Flowers
by sunwindandwaves
Summary: Why is Allen out of the kitchen on a cold February day? Definitely not to get Lenalee flowers. Apparently a few other exorcists had that idea as well...Fluff.


A/N I don't own Allen, or Tim, Kanda, or Lavi. Or Lenalee

--

Allen Walker hummed cheerfully, even as snow settled over his head and shoulders, chilling him through his jacket. It was unusually cold for February, and London was cool even in summer.

"Tim! No! Don't eat those!" Allen waved his hand frantically over the bunch of daisies he was carrying, trying to shoo Timcanpy away from his unacceptable meal choice.

The flowers were the reason that Allen was away from the warm and comfortable Order kitchen and outside on that particular February 14th. He'd left early that morning and caught a bus to the only florists shop in town that sold daisies out of season. No special reason he got them, he told himself as he walked to the bus stop. He just thought they'd brighten the Black Order lounge up. Yeah. That was all. And maybe he went out of his way to get daisies because Lenalee told him that those were her favorites when she was little. And maybe he was going to give them to her. Nothing wrong with a gift between friends on Valentine's Day, right?

The bus stop was cold and cheap, just a bench along the route. There were bigger, nicer ones that Allen could've taken shelter under, but he didn't want to be seen by any other exorcists he knew while carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. Not that there was anything wrong with getting Lenalee a gift or anything, but still….

Allen was carefully maneuvering through the crowds of people on the street, making sure his flowers didn't get crushed, when he saw someone already at the bus stop.

Someone in a long, dark coat.

With a long, dark ponytail.

"Kanda?! What are _you_ doing out here?!" Allen asked, immediately holding the flowers behind his back.

The older boy jumped. "None of your damn business, bean sprout!" He was holding one arm behind his back, in a manner similar to Allen's.

They stood in chilly silence for a moment or two before Allen's curiosity got the best of him. "Hey…what are you holding?" he asked, leaning around.

Kanda scowled and moved even farther away. "That's not your business either! Argh! Get your golem away from me!" Timcanpy quickly flew around him and back to Allen and settled in his hair. A thin beam of light radiated from him and displayed a picture of Kanda's back. He was holding two roses wrapped in a dark green ribbon.

Allen looked at him curiously. "You got flowers too? For who?"

"_You_ got flowers?" Kanda echoed, staring at the bunch in Allen's arms.

"Uh, yeah. Who're yours for?" he asked again.

Kanda glowered at his boots. "…That's none of your business. But…"He lowered his voice and said quickly "Lenalee."

Allen gaped. "No! Me too!" He realized what he had just admitted and flushed. "Just, you know, 'cause we're friends."

Kanda smirked at him. "Good. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance with her."

The wind picked up and Allen held his coat shut with one hand, blinking snowflakes out of his eyes. "Please, feminine face, Lenalee doesn't like girls!"

"Exactly," Kanda spat. Allen could almost see the steam rising off of his head. "She likes _real _men, bean sprout."

"Well, at least I bothered to find out what kind of flowers she liked!" Allen retorted. The pair of exorcists had begun attracting notice for their loud argument.

"You think daisies are romantic? Che. What a kid." Kanda scornfully turned his back on Allen.

"…Doesn't matter…" Allen muttered. "Romantic is getting the person what the like, not what you think they _should _like."

Not turning around, Kanda said "It's the _message_. Roses _mean _something, idiot kid."

"Oh yeah?!" Allen said loudly, losing his temper. "Well, she'll like my flowers better than yours!"

"_Mine_ are better!" Kanda shouted back, only too happy to start a fight. Mugen started glowing ominously at his belt.

"_Mine _are better!" Allen yelled back.

"_Mine_!"

"_Mine_!"

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Allen and Kanda paused in their shouting match. Lavi was staggering up the bus stop, and enormous potted flower in his arms. It was easily five feet tall and had a giant, bright pink tropical flower at the top that was the size of Allen's face. Lavi grinned when he saw Allen and Kanda carrying flowers as well.

"Wow! Did you get flowers for Lenalee too?"

SunWindAndWaves: Uh, yeah. This came from the fluffy part of my brain. The part that loves the fact that everyone loves Lenalee. Or, at least, you know, in Kanda's case, tolerates her. Which, in my book, is enough to get a fic out of.


End file.
